User talk:November Blue
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Yo I quite liked the old name, actually. Original at least, but fair play, Kou :) Your up again, buddy. Kenji Hiroshi 18:06, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :No worries, Kou. I would be worried if you could get on all the time without any interruptions lol. When your free, its your turn to post, buddy. Kenji Hiroshi 09:44, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Haha, I'm likin' it dude. Your up again. Kenji Hiroshi 15:07, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Yup, I looked at that after you sent the message lol. Sorry for the delay, I thought it was you who needed to post. Meh, my week was good up til Wednesday; then I went back to school. I've done that many history essays in the last three days, my hands engraved with the shape of my pen. What about yourself, Kou? Anything exciting happen over the holidays? (Merry late Christmas and a happy new year, btw). Kenji Hiroshi 22:02, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ?? I swore this name was already in use lol But Hmm well since Tsume is a grandmaster and expert in a fw things I dont want to use Haruki or Azami. Hmm..What about Van or Anna? Either of those work for you or do you want me to pick another? RazeOfLight 22:48, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Haha I decided to go with another chracter that I was working on instead. Reflections Of One Another's Soul: Tsume and Yurei Faceoff RazeOfLight 01:12, January 3, 2011 (UTC) If my asumptions are correct Im gonna like Tsume as a character lol RazeOfLight 02:26, January 4, 2011 (UTC) haha im really liking Tsume...shes like that odd friend that gets under your skin but you cant help but still want to talk to them =P Oh whatever happened to that race you were creating? RazeOfLight 22:05, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Awww...I found some good pictures of a musician but I kinda like the homunculus idea a bit better. Hmm...now i have to find a good place for pictures like that. But Tsume's chatacter design is great. Just like a regular interaction between two strangers unlike some who act as if they met many times lol RazeOfLight 22:16, January 7, 2011 (UTC)